Diagnóstico
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Trafalgar Law es un magnífico doctor, no hay paciente al que no pueda diagnosticar. Hasta ahora.


**Diagnóstico**

_By Tenshi Lain_

_Receta médica:_

_Los personajes de One Piece y Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Esta historia está escrita por amor al arte y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>El submarino había atracado en una pequeña isla bastante industrializada, oscuras fábricas se alzaban entre la marea de casas de ladrillo que componían su única ciudad, una espesa nube de humo y polución oscurecía el cielo, como si siempre estuviera nublado. Nada extraño, puesto que las fábricas funcionaban las 24 horas de todos los días del año.<p>

Casi el 80% de la población tenía problemas respiratorios por culpa de las altas cotas de emanaciones nocivas. Law pensaba que era el lugar perfecto para profundizar en su conocimiento de enfermedades pulmonares. Muchos de los aldeanos se mostraban reluctantes al principio, a nadie le gustaba ponerse en manos de un médico desconocido venido de vete a saber donde, pero los buenos resultados de sus tratamientos pronto se fueron propagando y no había día que no tuviera algunos pacientes esperando en el muelle.

Algunos ciudadanos lo calificaban de santo, de bendición, de buena persona… A Law le importaba un rábano lo que pensaran de él, tan solo le interesaba examinar sus pulmones llenos de toxinas, tumores y deformaciones, estudiar, aprender… una vez hubiera saciado su sed de conocimientos en ese campo alzaría amarras y partiría sin mirara atrás en busca del siguiente diagnóstico. Como siempre.

- ¡Capitán, capitán! – llamó Bepo desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla con tanto ímpetu que casi la sacó de sus goznes – Tiene otro paciente.

Law no levantó la mirada del libro de plantas medicinales que tenía en las manos hasta que terminó el párrafo. Después miró con el ceño fruncido el reloj de la pared.

- La gente no suele venir a estas horas – masculló, aún faltaba una hora entera para el cambio de turno de la tarde en las fábricas, momento que casi todos aprovechan para acudir a él antes de tener que incorporarse al turno de noche.

- Ehm… creo que no es de la isla – admitió el gran oso blanco -. No viste como los isleños en cualquier caso. Solo ha preguntado si había algún buen médico en la zona.

- ¿Un viajero herido? – preguntó desinteresado pasando la pagina.

- Erm… no exactamente. Dice que tiene una enfermedad que nadie puede reconocer ni tratar.

En los ojos de Law se prendió una pequeña chispa de interés. Un reto… hacía tiempo que no se topaba con ninguno, podía ser interesante desentrañar este pequeño misterio.

- Está bien, hazlo pasar.

Bepo inclinó la cabeza y despareció por el corredor. Law se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la mesa de examen, varios instrumentos quirúrgicos resplandecían expuestos sobre una bandeja cercana. No que los fuera a utilizar de inmediato, pero siempre era divergido ver la expresión de sus pacientes mientras sus asustados ojos recorrían sus afilados instrumentos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Bepo dejó pasar a un joven de cabello negro que le dio las gracias con una voz de marcado acento. El cirujano de la muerte lo examinó analíticamente, metro setenta, unos setenta y dos kilos, complexión delgada, problemas de visión a juzgar por cómo entornaba ligeramente los ojos aún llevando gafas (graduación inapropiada), tez pálida pero no por enfermedad o dolor, diestro, su caminar delataba una ligera cojera, peculiar cicatriz en la frente, por su tono desvaído bastante antigua, probablemente un accidente de la infancia...

- ¿Qué síntomas tiene? – preguntó directamente, sin molestarse en preguntar su nombre ni presentarse. No eran datos relevantes para el diagnóstico.

- Me estoy muriendo – contestó con seriedad mientras permanecía de pie ante él. Postura relajada, pero listo para defenderse. Persona desconfiada. Persona con malas experiencias. Superviviente.

- Todos nos estamos muriendo desde que nacemos. Es un hecho – replicó el doctor.

- Lo sé, pero mi cuerpo va a un ritmo más acelerado del que debería. Sin ninguna razón que nadie haya podido descubrir.

- Ya veo… - musitó Law entornando los ojos. Su respiración no era del todo regular. Mala función pulmonar, no severa, de momento solo molesta. Probablemente empeorada por la polución de la isla. El tono de sus uñas mostraba claros síntomas de mala circulación, tal vez un corazón defectuosos que no bombeaba bien - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Busco a un buen doctor que me dé respuestas – fue la simple respuesta. Law alzó una ceja burlesca.

- Yo soy uno.

- Eso dijeron todos los anteriores – replicó con una sonrisa cínica – y ninguno ha sido capaz de diagnosticar mi enfermedad ni tratarla. Ni tan siquiera los tan aclamados doctores del reino de Drum.

- Bueno, ellos no son yo – contestó Law con arrogante seguridad.

- Demuéstralo – replicó el chico de ojos verdes con mirada retadora, y aún así resignada, como si ni él mismo tuviera fe. El doctor apretó los dientes, detestaba que se dudara de sus habilidades.

Ordenó a Bepo que informara a los otros pacientes de la tarde que ese día no pasaría más consultas.

Incontables horas de análisis, pruebas y reconocimientos siguieron, algunas dolorosas, otras humillantes. El chico no se quejó, se sometió a todas sin rechistar. Pero con cada una que pasaba Law se sentía cada vez más confuso y frustrado.

Todo el historial médico que pudo sonsacarle se remontaba a cuatro años atrás, cuando el joven había despertado en una playa desconocida sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Aparte de la amnesia, el chico sufría algún tipo de debilitamiento progresivo, como si hubiera algo en el ambiente a lo que fuera alérgico y que lo fuera debilitando. También detectó ciertas discrepancias en sus órganos, no una mutación esporádica o malformación dañina. Todos los cambios eran funcionales. Más bien parecía como si él y sus antepasados hubieran evolucionado de forma diferente al resto del mundo. Cosa que Law ya había visto en poblaciones particularmente aisladas de las rutas marítimas. Había signos presentes de una desnutrición aguda que había durado varios años. Micro fracturas en los huesos provocadas por trabajos físicos demasiado pesados para unos huesos tan frágiles. Heridas de batalla mejor o peor cicatrizadas.

El joven había tenido una vida dura e interesante.

Pero nada de eso le ayudaba a llegar a un diagnóstico.

Finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que admitir que no sabía qué pasaba. Porque su cuerpo se iba apagando, como si le faltara un componente vital para su funcionamiento ¿Qué podía ser? El doctor no lo sabía…

- Gracias por su tiempo – dijo el joven dejando una bolsa llena de Berris sobre la mesa de examen. Law la miró con el ceño fruncido como si su mera presencia le ofendiera.

- Espera – llamó, con un gruñido. Alzó la mirada y clavó sus determinados ojos en los de su misterioso paciente -. No voy a rendirme. Descubriré que enfermedad es y cómo tratarla.

Le observó en silencio, evaluándolo. Finalmente sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y ladina, cargada de agradecimiento por un esfuerzo que bien podía quedar en nada, pero que de todas formas era profundamente apreciado.

- Te creo. Esperaré cuanto pueda.

Inclinó la cabeza y se alejó, perdiéndose entre la sucia niebla de la ciudad industrial.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tenéis un pequeño algo que llevaba tiempo dando tumbos en el disco duro.<em>

_Dudo que vaya a hacerle una continuación. Al fin y al cabo Harry no tiene cura, ese "algo" que Law piensa que le falta es la magia y en el mundo de One Piece no hay._

_¿Cómo terminó Harry en ese mundo y amnésico? Varias posibilidades: Voldemort lo mandó a otra dimensión en un intento por deshacerse de él. Un hechizo mal lanzado con efectos inesperados. Harry intentó huir de la presión del gobierno y la población Británica… Elegid la que queráis, no es algo relevante para este one-shot._

_Ja ne!_


End file.
